The Best Day of the Year
by hamhamhaha
Summary: “Valentines Day is the best day of the year! You can send a card to the one you secretly admire, you can confess your feelings to your true love, or maybe your true love will confess their feelings to you!” TailsCream oneshot


**This just a Tails/Cream for Valentines Day, and I'd appreciate it if people didn't bash Cosmo in their reviews. And yes, I know it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic, or anything in here except the fic itself.**

"Ah! What a beautiful day!" Cream the rabbit said in her usual cheery tone. She woke up very early in the morning, but acted as if it were already noon. She tiptoed out of bed, careful not to wake Cheese, her loveable chao friend.

Cream walked silently out of the room, and gently closed the door behind her. The six year old walked down the hallway to get to the bathroom. She brushed her pearly white teeth, and then brushed her peach fur, making sure not to snag her long ears. She stretched her arms, closed her chestnut brown eyes, and let out a big yawn.

'_This is going to be a great day!'_ she thought.

Cream tiptoed down the hallway, and walked down the wooden staircase to the kitchen. She fixed herself a bowl of fruity cereal, and enjoyed her breakfast on the round kitchen table. After she was done, she put her bowl in the sink and checked the calendar.

'_February 14,'_ it read. Valentines Day! Cream remembered what Amy had said about Valentines Day.

"_Valentines Day is the best day of the year! You can send a card to the one you secretly admire, you can confess your feelings to your true love, or maybe your true love will confess their feelings to you!"_

"I know!" Cream had an idea. She gathered up all of her arts and crafts supplies and set them on the kitchen table. She took a piece of red construction paper and folded it in half. Then, she used glue to make a curvy border and a heart in the center. She sprinkled on many different colors of glitter. When the glue dried, she wrote something for a certain someone in the middle.

"Perfect!" Cream exclaimed.

She slipped on her red and yellow shoes, grabbed her card, and, with some of her many fridge magnets, she wrote a message for her mother telling her not to worry. She went outside and ran down the dirt path. She took no time to notice the beautiful evergreen trees, the winter flowers, how nature thrived here, even in winter. She didn't notice that the sun was still down, or that she was still in her chao print pajamas. None of it seemed to matter. She was too excited to care.

She eventually arrived at Tails' workshop. The place seemed to be alive. Gears were always turning, new devices being created, and the whole place was water powered. The unique thing about it was that it always looked different from the last time you were there.

Cream skipped to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Ah-I'm coming!"

The two-tailed fox opened the door. His yellow-orange fur was not brushed, and he still had his blue pajamas and socks. Miles Prower, or Tails, as he was called, had obviously just woken up.

"Cream?" he yawned, "Do you know time it is?" the sleepy eight year old asked.

Cream blushed, "N-no, I don't. I-I'll just go," she turned to leave, "Sorry!"

"Wait!"

Cream turned back around to look at Tails.

"Uh…Why'd you come here?" Tails asked.

"Well, I wanted to give you something!" she held out her Valentines Day card.

Tails' face turned red as he opened the card.

'_Will you be my Valentine?'_

His sky-blue eyes lit up,"Sure! I'll be your Valentine!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! So… Do you want to watch the sunrise?" Tails had his usual smiling face on.

"Okay!" The two walked over to the edge of the cliff to watch the vibrant colors of the sunrise. Cream just felt she had to say something.

"Amy was right! Today is the best day of the year!"

"Amy?"

"Yeah, she told me it would be the perfect day to be with my true love!" Cream exclaimed.

"Tr-True love?" Tails blushed.

"Yep! That's what a valentine is, right?"

"…If you say so…" Tails smiled at her childishness. He always liked that about her.

'_Maybe today is the best day of the year.' _


End file.
